


Summer Heat

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Ryotaro walked into their shared hotel room wearing his yukata, Urataros knew they wouldn’t be making it to see the fireworks tonight.</p><p>Written: Feb. 5, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.  
> AN:Prompt 8: a smut story involving Urataros and Ryotaro with the prompt “kimonos”. I actually probably had too much fun imagining this one ^_^  
> Warning: Simple PWP. That’s it.

As soon as Ryotaro walked into their shared hotel room wearing his yukata, Urataros knew they wouldn’t be making it to see the fireworks tonight.

The two were currently staying at a hotel – courtesy of the ever-mysterious Owner – to celebrate their one-year anniversary. It was a fairly traditional style hotel near a small town where they knew a festival was currently taking place. Planning ahead, Urataros and Ryotaro had brought two summer weight yukatas to wear while visiting the festival and watching the fireworks.

Unfortunately – or fortunately depending on how you looked at it – for Ryotaro, Urataros had not seen him in a yukata before and had therefore not expected the effect the sight would have on him. Ryotaro had evidently tied the yukata loosely due to the heat so that it was gaping open slightly at the front, showing a bit of the dark haired Rider’s pale skin. Between that and the fact that – having just gotten out of the bath – Ryotaro’s hair was a bit more untamed than usual and was currently dripping water onto said male’s chest so that the blue imagin could not stop his eyes from following the droplet’s path down his lover’s chest, Urataros was pretty sure that this was one of the _most_ erotic things he’d seen.

“Urataros?” Ryotaro questioned, confused. He hadn’t yet caught sight of the look in the other male’s blue eyes, one that most obviously said that he suddenly had something much more _interesting_ – and intimate – planned for the two of them than going down to the village to watch the fireworks.

Smiling slightly – and rather predatorily if one paid any attention – Urataros dropped the sash he had been about to tie around his own waist before crossing the room in three quick strides and pulling Ryotaro into a very heated kiss. The blue-eyed male smirked mentally as Ryotaro moaned, hands coming up from where they rested by his side to grip the sleeves of Urataros’s yukata. Ryotaro broke the kiss with a gasp when Urataros’s hand moved from gripping the front of his yukata to wrapping securely around the dark-eyed male’s waist – causing their hips to align and create some absolutely wonderful friction as their lengths rubbed up against each other.

Deciding to switch targets as Ryotaro broke the kiss, Urataros latched onto the dark haired rider’s ear, nibbling and laving the shell of his partner’s ear and earning himself another moan for his efforts.

“I can think of something I’d much prefer doing to going to the fireworks, don’t you agree _Ryotaro_ ,” the blue-eyed male whispered huskily into the other male’s ear and getting a groan and a nod in response.

Tugging at and untying the sash currently keeping Ryotaro’s yukata closed, Urataros backed them towards the futon he’d laid out earlier. He’d laid it out so that he and Ryotaro wouldn’t have to worry about it when they got back from the festival, and now he was glad he had for an _entirely_ different reason.

With a smile that bordered on evil, Urataros dropped Ryotaro’s sash and shrugged off his own loose yukata before turning them around and giving Ryotaro a light shove so that the dark-eyed male fell back lightly onto the very thick and soft futon. The smile only grew when Ryotaro looked up at him, completely caught off guard and with a deer in the headlights look that was probably a lot more arousing than it should be. It was even more so because Ryotaro never seemed to expect what the blue-eyed male did despite knowing him for the past two and a half years and dating him for the last year.

Kneeling down, Urataros used one hand to pull Ryotaro into a kiss while the other reached behind the dark-eyed rider to pull out the small bottle of lube he had placed under the pillow – one always had to be prepared after all. Placing the bottle down beside the futon, Urataros used his now unoccupied hand to trace light patterns along Ryotaro’s thigh and up, avoiding the other male’s straining erection by a hairsbreadth and getting an almost pleading moan in response. Breaking the kiss, the blue-eyed male attacked his partner’s neck – biting and laving the pale column – before moving to Ryotaro’s collarbone where he sucked and nipped the skin just hard enough to leave a mark.

Pulling back, Urataros smirked at the lust-glazed eyes of his partner. The blue-eyed male quickly pulled off Ryotaro’s boxers before ridding himself of his own, tossing both pairs to the side – not really caring where they landed. As he was still watching Ryotaro as he did this, he wasn’t entirely surprised when the other male pushed him back slightly so that the blue imagin was fully sitting on the futon before leaning over and taking the head of Urataros’s erection into his mouth.

The blue-eyed male moaned softly as he felt the dark-haired male’s tongue tease his slit before that talented mouth slowly started engulfing his length into that wonderful wet heat. As Ryotaro began to slide up and down on Urataros’s erection and his hand began to stroke what wouldn’t fit into his mouth, the blue imagin suddenly remembered exactly why it was so hard to believe Ryotaro had still been a virgin just a year ago. The other male was a quick study and had learned incredibly fast exactly what he could do with his mouth that would drive his lover nearly insane with arousal.

Opening eyes he didn’t remember closing, Urataros saw that – whether intentionally or not – Ryotaro had placed himself at an angle so that the blue imagin could actually reach his entrance and begin to prepare him. Urataros grabbed the bottle of lubricant and, coating the fingers of one hand, reached around slightly and rubbed at the dark-haired rider’s entrance a bit before inserting the first finger. Ryotaro moaned slightly at that, sending vibrations through the blue-eyed male’s erection that ripped a moan from his own throat. Urataros sawed the finger in and out a few times before adding the second, earning himself another pleasured and pleasurable moan as he continued the motions, and as he scissored the two fingers, the other male relaxed into the motion. Smirking slightly, Urataros added the third finger and pressed all three against the spot he _knew_ would drive Ryotaro crazy, the one he had found and memorized the location of nearly a year ago.

This earned him a louder and deeper moan, and the sound and vibrations from that reaction very nearly drove him over the edge. Urataros had to pause, panting, for a moment as one hand gripped the sheet beneath him before moving to Ryotaro’s shoulder and pushing the other male off his length and further back onto his fingers.

One look at Ryotaro told him the other male was ready. Pulling out his fingers – and earning himself a disappointed whimper in response – Urataros gave a light shove to Ryotaro’s shoulders to push him back onto the futon. Smiling a bit more evilly than he probably should have been, the blue-eyed male quickly coated his erection with lube before moving between Ryotaro’s spread legs and aligning himself with the other male’s entrance. Urataros pushed himself all the way in with one thrust and a quickly exhaled breath. The blue imagin held there for a moment, allowing them both to get used to the sensation before pulling out slowly and thrusting in once. The dark-haired male beneath him let out a whimpering moan in response, hips rising instinctively to buck against his partner.

When the blue-eyed male repeated the motion, he aimed for Ryotaro’s prostate again, and he knew he hit it when the other male gave a gasping shout, hands grasping at the sheets in an unconscious attempt to anchor himself. When Urataros thrust again, harder, Ryotaro bucked and moaned out his name in a way that severely tested the blue-streaked male’s control.

Which was promptly shattered when, with the next thrust, Ryotaro moaned loudly while calling out, “Urataros! More!”

Undone, the blue imagin thrust harder and increased his pace, intensely aroused by the way Ryotaro was writhing and moaning with each thrust – something that never got old no matter how many times he saw it. Urataros knew he was rapidly approaching orgasm, and if the way Ryotaro was bucking up against him rather desperately was any indication, the dark-eyed male wasn’t far behind. Reaching between them, Urataros took hold of his partner’s erection and pumped, and after just five of those, Ryotaro came with a shout that was vaguely recognizable as Urataros’s name. That sound along with the convulsive tightening of the passage around his length sent the blue imagin into his own orgasm right after his partner.

After a moment, Urataros pulled out and lay beside his spend lover, both trying to recover from their climaxes. It took the blue-eyed male a bit to realize that the ringing in his ears had, in fact, stopped and the noise he was hearing and lights he was seeing weren’t just in his head. Sitting up and glancing out the large window, Urataros couldn’t help but chuckle at the site that met his eyes.

When Ryotaro sat up as well and looked out the window, obviously curious as to what had caught Urataros’s attention, he too laughed slightly as he said, “Looks like we didn’t miss the fireworks after all.”


End file.
